Mr Frankenstien
by xOMSFan4LifeOx
Summary: COMPLETE! It's halloween night! Mulder and Scully attend Skinner's costume party and Scully seems a bit unhappy. How so? Read to find out...It's green, it's big it's...Mulder! Hope you like it!
1. The Naughty School Girl

**A/N: Halloween X-Files FanFic! So fun to make and yes, Mulder does wear a creepy costume...R&R!**

Scully didn't know what to say. She just stood starring at Mulders hideous and very "Weird" costume. He made a few turns, expecting a good comment but Scully just starred.

"What in the world are you wearing?" She asked, still in disbelief.

"A costume" Mulder answered seriously. She blinked.

"What? You don't like it?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, of course I like it. What is it?". Mulder smiled.

"It's Frankenstein Scully. How do you not know that?". She swallowed hard and avoided eye contact.

"Well not like every other boy and girl on my street, my parents weren't very fond of Halloween. Since they didn't like it I had no choice but to dislike it too. I guess you can make that your answer. I'm gonna go put on my costume now. Stay away from my Oreos Mulder, Wouldn't want last weeks incident to happen again" Scully said, walking into her bedroom.

Mulder rolled his eyes and stood in place, admiring his green costume. He thought about all the fun they were going to have during Skinner's costume party. Scully was reluctant to go at first but Mulders charm did the trick. He had bought her a surprise outfit to wear and couldn't wait till she put it on. Seconds later, Scully walked out of her bedroom. She felt awkward and stood silent, starring down at her so-called "Costume".

"Mulder, why am I dressed up as a school girl?" she asked, very confused. His smile grew wider as he stood up, coming face to face with Scully.

"I thought you'd look great in it. Guess I was right…" he replied. Scully sighed.

"You did this on purpose didn't you? In my mind I'm supposed to look like some regular school, in your mind…Actually I prefer not to finish that sentence" Scully said walking back to her room. Mulder followed.

"What's wrong with it? You look cute" He commented.

"Cute? I look like some underage prostitute on the corner of central park. There's no way I'm going to Skinner's party like this".

"Then what are you going to wear? Looks like you don't have a choice".

"Oh yes I do, I'm taking this off. Where did you get this from anyway? The whips and chains store?" Scully asked bothered by her appearance. She was wearing a short plaid miniskirt that barely reached her knee caps. She had on a tight button down shirt, some socks that reached the lower part of her knee caps and a tie to go with it. She didn't feel right. Not in that thing anyway…Mulder thought she was the hottest thing alive.

"Scully why won't you just wear it and go already? You look fine" Mulder argued once more. She sighed.

"What part of "Underage Prostitute" did you not understand?"

"The" Underage" part". Scully felt offended and threw a pillow at him, scolding him to get out.

"Okay, okay. Please wear it? You have to dress up anyway, Skinner's rules". Scully thought about it and realized Mulder was right. She didn't have another costume and she really didn't have a choice. Great. What was next? Being Mulder's dessert? What a horrible thought…

"Fine, whatever. I'm not staying any longer than 20 minutes. Especially if that guy Jim is there".

Jim Johnson was Scully's obsessed friend who asked her out for the past 3 months he had been working at the bureau. Every time she said "No" it was like he didn't understand. It actually made him want to ask her out more. Scully knew he would never quit. Mulder would gladly make him…

"So, ready to go? Skinner's party is going to start any minute. By the way I think you're supposed to leave a few of those buttons on your shirt open…"

"Mulder" Scully said, giving him a stern look.

"Sorry" he replied, following Scully to the door.

**A/N: Yes, this is another 3-chapter story just like Shall We Dance. Hope you want me to continue! R&R!**


	2. Skinner's Costume Party

A/N: Thanks for your lovely reviews! You guys are so awesome as always =) Now on with the story…

Scully sighed and held Mulder's hand, uncomfortable with the fact she was wearing such a costume. What would everyone think? She was afraid to get a bad reaction and felt like she indeed was.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked.

"Nothing. Let's just see whose inside" Scully replied, leading Mulder into Skinner's apartment. As they knocked on the door they heard classical horror music playing, waiting for someone to answer. Skinner opened the door and was happy to see them.

"Glad you can make it. Nice costume Mulder, I know you and Doggett are gonna be picking some bones tonight" Skinner said with a laugh as Mulder got confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Mulder asked, walking inside. Just as Skinner was about to answer Mulder's question, Doggett showed up and greeted them...with the same costume. Mulder looked at Doggett in horror and felt like yanking off his big green head.

"What the-"

"Oh come on! Out of every other agent in the bureau you just had to get the same costume as me?! I don't believe this!" Mulder exclaimed as Doggett got furious.

"Me?! I bet I bought this costume first!" Doggett exclaimed back. Scully held her hands up to her head and sighed, knowing this would go on all night.

"Oh yeah? When did you get it?"

"2 weeks before Halloween".

"Ha! I got it 3 weeks before Halloween"

"3 weeks? You expect me to believe that crap?"

"Yes, just like I expect you to believe aliens are going to take over the world"

"Well don't get your hopes up to high you damn animal! You should have been a skunk for Halloween. Hell, you should have been some ignorant rat, desperate for a piece of cheese" Doggett said as Mulder laughed.

"Real funny John, real funny" Mulder pretended to turn around but turned right back and chased Doggett, aiming for his head.

"You are not gonna wear the same costume as me you canine piece of trash!" Mulder yelled as Doggett ran full speed ahead. Scully felt embarrassed and looked down to her feet, hoping Monica or someone she knew was there. Well she just got lucky…

"Hey Scully. Cute outfit" Monica said, approaching her from behind. Scully turned around and felt relieved, examining her costume. Monica was wearing a cat woman outfit and looked great in a leather suit with a tail. Monica observed Scully's costume too and thought she looked really great in a skirt.

"School girl? Nice choice" she complimented. Scully smiled.

"Thanks but I didn't pick it out. Mulder did"

"Oh you mean the one chasing John? That's Mulder? I didn't even recognize him" Monica admitted. Scully nodded and watched Mulder drown Doggett in the bobbing for apples bucket, not letting him come up.

"Yeah that's Mulder. Poor Doggett. I hope he doesn't get killed" Scully said as Monica smiled.

"There are a lot of people here but to be honest I don't really recognize anyone".

"That's because their all wearing weird outfits. Skinner is batman- Just in case you didn't see him earlier, Diana is the witch sitting over by the window and Myers is the green crocodile bothering the hell out of Jim". Scully froze at the name "Jim".

"Jim is here?" She asked.

"Yeah. Skinner invited him" Monica responded, watching the busy crowd. Everyone was laughing, giving compliments to other costumes and was having a great time. Scully felt as if the world stopped, knowing she'd go insane.

"For the last time I said no! Get away from me you damn idiot! Go back to the ocean where you belong!" Jim yelled, walking away from Myers.

"Why not? It'll be fun! And FYI Crocodiles don't live in the ocean. They live in a swamp" Myers said.

"I don't care! Get away or I'll drag you back to the ocean myself! Swamp. Or wherever the hell you come from!". Monica laughed as Myers continued to bother Jim and saw Myers spot Scully. He right away rushed over to them and smiled, thinking Scully looked amazing.

"Hey pretty lady; can I be your teacher?". SLAP! Scully slapped Myers in the face and walked away, wanting to leave.

"You're so immature George. I bet that's why you don't get dates" Monica said, following Scully. Jim stood shocked and followed too. He couldn't believe that was actually Scully, admiring her presence.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. Until someone accidently throws that idiot out the window that is. Otherwise, I'm leaving" Scully announced headed for the door. Jim ran after her along with Monica.

"Don't leave Dana. You just got here" Jim said, holding her hand. She let go and faced him, waiting for him to finish.

"Jim is right. Just stay for a while. Myers will be taken care of okay? Monica said as well, Hoping Scully would change her mind.

"Fine. I'll stay" Scully said as Jim smiled.

"You look great. I like the costume" Jim commented as Scully looked shy.

"Thanks. Where's Mulder?" she asked.

"In Skinner's kitchen, eating up all of his-"

"My Oreos! Give me back my Oreos you weird looking freak! There mine I tell you, MINE!" Mulder yelled as Doggett ran laughing across the room, determined to dump those precious black and white cookies into the toilet.

"Well there's your answer" Monica finished as Scully shakes her head.

Jim stared at Scully and it began to get on her nerves.

"Isn't there something you can look at besides me?" she asked. He didn't move or blink. He just stared, admiring everything he saw.

"I guess not" Scully answered for herself as she walked away with Monica to the other side of the room. Jim didn't move until he fainted, right onto the floor.

The night still wasn't over and yet more was to happen…Oh brother…What could possibly happen next…???

A/N: Sorry if this was bad! I was in a rush and I know Halloween is coming soon so I didn't want the 2nd post to be late! Hope you enjoy! R&R!


	3. Not So Happy Halloween

A/N: Final chapter... Filled with craziness and Mulder's ever so classical jokes...Hope you enjoy! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Scully sat in a corner and felt like dying, wanting to leave so badly. The only reason she was still at the party was because Mulder refused to go...she couldn't just leave him now could she? So she began to wait hoping no one would bother her...

"Lovely costume, although if your going to wear a skirt, be sure to shave..." Diana Fowley said, approaching the very annoyed Scully.

"Don't start with me. I'm not in the mood" Scully replied, staring off into space. Diana smiled.

"Who said I was starting? Ever considered the fact I was trying to be nice for once?".

"No". Diana frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, figure it out yourself" Scully responded as Diana gave up.

"That's it! Listen to me and listen to me good Dana. I have put up with your nonsense since the day I met you and your precious little Mulder. Why won't you just lay off already and move on with your life?". Scully stood up and faced Diana, fed up with her nonsense too.

"I'm not the one who has to move on you pathetic witch! Such a good costume for you, although it wasn't really necessary..." Diana gave her a look showing she was offended and started arguing with Scully. Meanwhile Mulder tried to unclog the toilet and get back his cookies...

"Come on! Why me?! Give me back my cookies you evil toilet! Give it to me now!" he yelled, pumping the toilet plunger with all of his might. Doggett passed by and laughed, thinking this was pure genius.

"And to think I wanted to miss this party" he said to himself, watching Mulder curse at the toilet. A girl named Natalie approached Scully and Diana, wearing a prom queen's dress. She had brown hair and hazel eyes and a very bad temper. She thought their fighting was annoying and decided to stop it.

"Um, can you guys like chill? This is supposed to be a fun party. Not some wrestling ring". Diana stopped arguing and looked at Natalie. So did Scully.

"Chill? It's not cold in here" Diana remarked. Scully laughed.

"That means to calm down. It's a common slang word for kids"

"Oh" she replied as Natalie smiled.

"Don't worry. My uncle is like that too. Which sucks in my case" Natalie said as Scully began to get curious.

"Who's your uncle?' she asked.

"Walter".

"Walter? As in Walter Skinner?". Natalie nodded.

"You know him? Gosh I feel so bad for you. He's so boring and stuck up. I rather hang out with a broom than him for a weekend. Lucky me right?". Natalie spotted someone she knew and walked away, leaving Scully speechless.

"He has a niece? He never told me that" she said. Diana just shrugged.

"Maybe he did. You're just too lost to notice". Then the 2 began fighting...Again.

"Myers for the last time if you don't stop singing that damn Barney song I'm going to slap you silly!" Monica threatened, covering her ears.

"Barney is a dinosaur in my imagination! Barney is what I call a dinosaur sensation!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, irritating Monica.

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up!" she yelled at him once more, feeling as if it would never end.

"My cookies! My beautiful Oreo cookies! What have you done! Why? Why do you choose to torture me? Why!" Mulder cried out, leaning against the toilet bowl.

"Get over yourself Mulder. It just a couple of damn cookies. Why don't you spend a lousy dollar and buy some more?" Mulder got up, furious as it is and took of Doggett's green head. He then pinched his cheek as hard as he could and didn't let go.

"Ow! Get off of me! Get off of me this instant you alien invasion freak! Ow that hurts! It hurts!" he screamed as Mulder let go and watched him drop to the floor.

Scully continued to argue with Diana and Mulder continued to attack Doggett. Myers annoyed Monica so bad that she grabbed him by the head and dunked him in the bobbing for apples bucket. Everyone's Halloween was so terrible that they just couldn't take it anymore. Skinner realized the chaos and decided to cut the music. All of the sudden everyone stopped and looked towards his direction, catching his attention.

"What is wrong with you people? Isn't Halloween supposed to be fun? All of you are acting like a bunch of maniacs. Can't we all just get along here?" Everyone looked around and thought about it, making up there minds in just 2 seconds. They got back to fighting and yelled things like "Shut up!" or "Go away". Skinner sighed and took of his cape, throwing it on the floor.

"Happy Halloween" he murmured, trying to push past the crazy crowd.


End file.
